Bill Maher
Bill Maher is a socialist "comedian" and hack for the Democratic Party. He is infamous for a disgusting pro-terrorist comment he made after the 9/11 attacks. His comment was, "We have been the cowards lobbing cruise missiles from 2,000 miles away. That's cowardly. Staying in the airplane when it hits the building, say what you want about it, it's not cowardly." The Reverend Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. once said, "like an unchecked cancer, hate corrodes the personality and eats away its vital unity. Hate destroys a man's sense of values and his objectivity. It causes him to describe the beautiful as ugly and the ugly as beautiful, and to confuse the true with the false and the false with the true." That is obviously what Bill Maher's hatred for America has done to his twisted mind. Beside the fact that he was jumping to the defense of terrorists that had plotted to and succeeded in murdering thousands of innocent, unarmed, non-threatening civilians (including children), the main reason that Maher's comments after 9/11 were rejected by the public was because his backhanded definition of what cowardice is not is flimsy. Which by the way, was really just a wormy way of saying that the terrorists were courageous. A person who kills themself for a cause is not brave in any laudable way. They're a nut. No sane person, or truly self-sacrificing person, just outright kills themself for a cause. They may fight for it. They may even fight for it like the soldiers who stormed the beaches in Normandy, with the knowledge that they are likely to die. But living, not dying, is the goal, and this wish to live, as opposed to the wish to die, is what makes putting himself in harm's way so hard and so frightening. They don't want to do it, and therein lies the sacrifice. People who want to die, or who believe they'll be met by a pack of willing virgins in paradise if they die in service of their barbaric ideology, have resigned themselves and their will to live either to despair or fanaticism, both of which have the effect of numbing these sheep into automatons. Death isn't frightening when you're too hypnotized or narcotized to know what's happening, or care. What's more, no truly brave person ever submits themself to death for a reward. Bravery involves sacrifice, there isn't a sacrifice in what those monsters did. Every couch potato in America would off themself instantly and painlessly -- which is in itself no small enticement to commit suicide -- if they thought he'd wake up in a Budweiser commercial on the other side. No suffering, and a chance to finally get your rocks off for eternity with no mullah lurking in the closet? Heck, I'd do it, too. And I sure as hell know Bill Maher would as well. Mass murder/suicide under materialistic circumstances like that is not only cowardice, but also a lack of sincere conviction. But most importantly, and this is a point Maher intentionally overlooked, those hijackers were cowards not only because of what they did, but also because of how they did it -- that is, anonymously. As President Bush so accurately put it, they were cowards because they were "faceless." A coward is someone who won't stand up to a fight, and that is exactly what al-Qaida won't do. It's the warfare equivalent of a hit and run. Blowing up thousands of unsuspecting noncombatants, who are utterly unable to defend themselves, and then take off for la-la land, or deny all responsibility, and then hide in a cave, letting your fellow faithful die on your behalf, because you're too much of a coward to make an appearance. If Osama bin Laden is as brave as Bill Maher claims he is, then why didn't he stand up and claim the carnage? Why doesn't he lead his armies into a bona fide battle, instead of ranting by videotape, refusing, exactly like Hitler, to emerge from his bunker, and insuring thereby that innocent muslims will die? If Osama bin Laden were truly a martyr dying for a cause, he'd have come out of hiding to save his people. Had he done so, no bombs would have fallen on them. But instead, he prefers to officiate from afar a war of attrition that inflicts death randomly, and to no ultimate advantage. Osama bin Laden is absolutely a coward and so is his buddy Bill Maher.